


IOU

by Rickey



Series: Poetry in Motion [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post War: Ron helps Harry with his disdain for the Ministry of Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	IOU

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly started out as a PWP in the Ministry Offices and the next thing I know those boys are being all sweet to each other. I can’t imagine what’s come over me. This story stands on its own, but in my mind is part of my PIM Universe.

“You’re going,” Ron insisted as he straightened the tie of his dress robes.

“Absolutely not,” retorted Harry lounging on the sofa in boxers and a torn t-shirt.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I am not.”

“What are you, twelve?” Ron asked, completely annoyed at the situation.

“I am twenty-three.” Harry said proudly.

“That was rhetorical.”

“I know.”

Ron threw his hands up in the air then turned to seriously engage Harry’s stare. “She is our best friend.”

“I know that,” Harry’s tone softening, “It’s just that I have spent the better part of my life avoiding the Ministry and I don’t plan to stop now.”

“This is not about the Ministry. It is not about you. It is about Hermione. It’s her award and it’s her night.” Ron stated matter of fact.

“I can’t.”

“It’s the Order of Merlin, Harry.”

“I know. They tried to give me one.”

“And you turned it down and that was your choice,” Ron quieted his voice. He knew he was treading in some dangerous waters. “It has been five years since You-Know-Who…”

“Fuck Ron, you still can’t say the name.”

“Voldemort! Happy?” Ron hadn’t meant to get angry, but nothing got him more riled up than Harry being stubborn. He took a deep breath and then continued, “What I am trying to say is that life goes on. It has gone on for us and it has gone on for Hermione. She’s done some great things and as her friends we need to share in her recognition. She will be crushed if you don’t show.”

“You sounded a bit like her just then,” Harry chuckled trying to avoid thinking about what Ron was saying.

“That’s because I’m thinking about her.” Ron said solemnly as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry reached up and stroked Ron’s cheek with his the back of his index finger, “I know you are and I love you for it, but…”

Ron angrily pushed his hand away, “No Harry. It’s not okay this time.”

Harry was taken aback. He and Ron had their share of spats but he had never seen Ron this furious, this hurt.

Never breaking eye contact, Ron spoke so slowly that Harry became nauseated waiting for the next word, “Have I ever asked you for anything? In over twelve years, have I ever asked one thing of you? Has Hermione for that matter, except maybe for you to do your homework? We are the two people on this earth who have asked nothing of you other than to let us be your friends.”

Harry shook his head and Ron could see the guilt swelling in his eyes.

Ron did not relent. He went in for the kill, “Harry, I have been your best mate for twelve years. I have been your lover for six. I fought V-“ Ron paused, “Voldemort and the Death Eaters with you. And after you killed him, I respected that you wanted time off. I respected that you didn’t want to become an Auror or work for the Ministry. For the last four years, you have done nothing except eat, sleep, fuck and play Quidditch for the Canons. Have I ever asked you to do anything else? I have never asked a single thing from you, nothing except to let me love you. I am calling in a solid You-Owe-Me.”

In defeat Harry rubbed his face in his hands and breathed a muffled, “Okay.”

Ron took him in his arms and held him close kissing the top of his head, “It’ll be fine. You’ll see. It is time to join the rest of the world, Harry.”

Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to their bedroom, “Come on, I know you have dress robes somewhere.”

*****************

Hand in hand, they arrived at the Ministry and were greeted by many stares and looks of surprise. The press started to snap pictures instantly.

Harry leaned over to Ron’s ear, “You are not to leave my side.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Harry and Ron made their way through the crowd to the pack of red heads at the far side. They were warmly embraced by the Weasley’s, before taking their seats for the ceremony. When Hermione scanned the crowd, Harry could see the happiness in her eyes when she found his. He knew he had done the right thing and that he could endure at least an hour of the reception that followed.

When Hermione entered the reception hall, she was instantly mobbed. However, she did not stop moving until she came upon Harry and Ron and gave them each a big hug.

“It means everything that you’re here,” She whispered in Harry’s ear. He felt incredibly guilty at how close he had come to not attending.

At some point in the evening, Harry got separated from Ron. Fred and George had been talking to Harry about expanding the store. At that same time Dean, who hadn’t seen them in over a year, pulled Ron aside to catch up.

Nervously, Harry walked alone through crowd looking for Ron. People kept trying to talk to him, and he really just wanted to leave. He jumped when Ron grabbed his elbow.

“You okay?” Ron asked noticing Harry’s nerves.

“Am now. Can we go?”

“Sure.” Ron answered with a smile.

As they left the party and started down the Ministry halls, Ron took Harry’s hand and led him away from the exit. “Here, come with me.”

“What? Where are we going?”

“Indulge me.”

“I thought I already was.”

“No that was for Hermione,” Ron’s voice lowered an octave, “This is for me.”

Harry was intrigued as well as semi-hard as they walked down a long hall of Ministry offices. He followed Ron through a few turns, up two flights of stairs and then through a very long hall lined with the portraits of past Ministers. He frowned when the passed Fudge’s.

“In here.” Ron unlocked a large solid oak door with his wand.

“Isn’t this?” Harry began to ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Why yes, yes it is.”

“You naughty boy.” Harry scolded following Ron into the Minister’s office.

Ron tackled Harry to the desk and papers flew up in the air. As Ron kissed and sucked on his neck, Harry asked, “Not that I’m complaining, but what are we doing here?”

“I’m going to get you over this thing you have about the Ministry,” Ron smiled wickedly as he pulled off Harry’s shoes.

“Yeah?”

Ron began undoing Harry’s robes, “Yes, I am. And you can’t say that the idea of coming all over Scrimgeour’s desk doesn’t appeal to you.”

Harry could only gulp as his cloak fell to the floor and he felt Ron’s hands on his belt. Sinking to his knees, Ron pulled Harry’s pants off and then took him in his mouth.

“Oh Fuck, Ron,” Harry sighed.

Stopping for just a moment, Ron answered, “Don’t worry you will.”

Expertly, Ron sucked up and down the length of Harry’s shaft while raking his fingernails over his thighs and testicles. Harry sat on the edge of the desk moaning and running his fingers through Ron’s hair. He whispered, “I’m so close.” through clenched teeth.

Ron released him and started to undo his own trousers.

“No, let me.” Harry commanded as he slid down off the desk.

Slowly Harry unzipped Ron’s trousers while pulling him into a passionate kiss. Even after many years together, Harry could not get enough of kissing Ron, his mouth, his tongue, his breath. Once Ron’s pants were below his knees, Harry spun him around and bent him over the desk. A quick flick of the wand and Harry had Ron ready.

“You’re right, I am so going to enjoy this,” Harry said as he positioned himself at Ron’s entrance. They moaned simultaneously as Harry slid inside. Harry grabbed Ron’s hips and began to fuck him slowly.

“Faster.” Ron pleaded after a few minutes.

Harry happily obliged.

“Oh fuck,’ Ron moaned as he reached for his own rigid cock.

“That’s it Ron,” Harry said between heavy breaths, “I want you to splatter yourself all over the side of the desk.”

“Oh fuck. So good.”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed and began to furiously pound himself into Ron’s arse.

“Awww fuck!” Ron yelled as he came just the way Harry had requested.

Harry continued to thrust wildly and came himself a minute later.

As they left Scrimgeour’s office, they literally bumped into Hermione in the otherwise vacant hallway.

“Hermione, what are you doing out here?” Ron asked as he tucked in his shirt.

“It’s crazy in there. I just needed to catch my breath and…” she trailed off, eying their disheveled clothes. Their faces and hair had that ‘just been shagged’ look as well. Hermione’s voice became stern, “I don’t believe you two. You’re a couple of rabbits.”

They both glanced sheepishly at each other and then the floor. This was not the first time that Hermione had caught them post coitus. Hell, she had even caught them in the act, twice. But this was the first time that she had caught them in the Ministry offices during her Order of Merlin reception.

Harry started to apologize first, “I’m sorry.”

Ron defended Harry, “It was all my fault. I thought I could help get Harry over his thing about the Ministry.”

“And did you?” Hermione smiled at them. She could hardly be mad at them. Not when they looked so adorable together.

Harry smiled back and answered, “I think so.” Harry paused and looked at her thoughtfully, “In all sincerity Hermione, congratulations, you truly deserve it. ”

They both leaned forward and gave her a soft quick kiss on her cheeks. She blushed. No, there was no way she could truly be mad at them.

Hermione looked to them both, “Thanks, but no one ever deserved it more than you. I had to catch up.”

Harry shook his head, “No, I turned it down.”

She stared at him with that incredulous stare that she would always give them when she knew something that they absolutely should have known as well. “Oh honestly, you turned down the ceremony, silly. The title is bequeathed regardless. After five years of History of Magic, I thought you might have picked up something.”

“Oh?” Harry was surprised.

Ron fidgeted and looked strangely nervous.

“It was even in all the papers.”

“I didn’t read the papers back then. You know that.” Harry answered.

Ron kept looking at her strangely as if trying to tell her something. Only she couldn’t for the life of her figure it out.

“Anyway,” she continued, “Now we’re all equal.”

Now Harry had a strange look on his face. He looked to her and then to Ron, his eyes questioning. Ron looked away.

“Oh,” Hermione whispered when she realized what had just happened.

“Hermione,” Harry confronted her, “What do you mean?”

Her mouth hung open as she debated the merits of answering versus running.

“Hermione?” Harry asked again as Ron stood frozen beside him.

“It was conferred to both of you for your heroism and performance in the final battle,” she said barely a whisper. Hermione looked at Ron, “Surely you told him?”

Ron shook his head.

Harry turned back to Ron and asked as if in pain. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had turned it down and…” Ron didn’t know how to explain. Things were so emotional and so complicated back then.

“You could have accepted it.”

“Not without you.”

Hermione’s eyes welled up with tears. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“It’s all right.” Ron said softly to Hermione and then turned to Harry, “I should have told you.”

Harry stood there speechless.

“Harry?” Ron asked gently taking Harry’s hand in his own.

“You stupid prat,” Harry smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Ron’s forehead. “Believe me, I’m more impressed that you’ve been able to actually keep a secret all this time then I am mad at you.” Harry became choked up and barely got out the words, “You never cease to amaze me with all the things you do for me. Things I never notice or never even know about. Things I should know.”

In a hushed voice Ron cut Harry off before he completely lost it, “Harry stop.”

“Oh group hug,” Hermione squealed and took them both in her arms.

When she finally let them go, Ron said, “You should get back to your party.”

“I know,” she said wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

“Hermione,” Harry asked, “is there a statute of limitations on accepting the award?”

She smiled wide and knowingly, “I don’t think so, but I’m sure the Ministry would be happy to make an exception in such a circumstance.”

“For both of us,” Harry added.

Ron looked at Harry solemnly, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do. Besides, I owe you one.”


End file.
